Testing Destiny's Bonds
by Eighth Sin
Summary: Those that search can never find, those that can never find are always lost. But somehow, the bonds of destiny can pull anyone together under the most small beginnings. two girls learn about it through their adventures. Fate is a funny thing.


Yo, Zimithrus1 and I are collaborating on a FF7 story. Yay~ Anyways, there are OCs, don't like, don't read. Reviews, Faves, follwos, are all appreciated. Have questions? Don't be shy to PM me or her. Her link is on my profile.

Xzena sat on the pavement at the local playground. She watched the other children running around and having fun with their friends, whilst she continued to sit, too afraid to speak up and ask if they wanted to play. Suddenly, she saw three shadows approach her. She looked up to see three boys, sneering at her.

"Look at this, boys.", One of them grinned.

"We've got ourselves a lonely loser.", Another chimed.

"...Please ...Please go away...", Xzena softly asked as she hung her head downcast.

"Go away? I don't think so, blue haired freak. You don't tell us what to do.", Another said as they pushed Xzena back and forth between each other. Xzena began to cry and beg for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to her pleading cries.

She was flat on her back as she tried to defend herself.

"Please stop!", She whined, trying to sit back up. The boys just kept pushing her down and insulting her over and over again.

"Leave her alone...", They heard a low monotone voice mumble to them. They ignored the voice, but the second time it got louder.

"I said: Leave her alone."

The three children looked over to see Jessie. The local freak was what she'd been dubbed for various reasons such as random acts of violence and her tendency to isolate herslef from most people.

"Hah! What're you going to do?", said the boy who had his hand in Xzena's hair, ready to roughly tug at it.

He was taken by surprise when the dark haired girl tackled him and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"If you don't let go of her hair right now, I'll just do it for you...", She said, her tone turning into a mockingly playful tune.

"Get off me! Guys!", He yelped in fright at the sudden action.

He looked around to see his friends had left him in fright of the same thing happening to them. Little nine year old Jessie was known for getting into a lot of trouble. A lot in situations like this.

The boy loomed around a bit an gave up. "Fine, fine! Just leave me alone!"

He ran off and left the two girls alone. Xzena was softly sniffling while holding her head.

Jessie's eyes met her's and quickly looked away.

"Stop crying", she mumbled before stalking off

Xzena looked up with teary eyes as the girl that had helped her walked away. She sat there sniffling for a few moments before she dried her tears and stood up

One would have thought Jessie would have joined in on the teasing and chiding. So why did Jessie help her? She blinked once, then observed her surroundings. The three boys were leaving her alone. She promised herself that she would repay he. It was the least she could do

The next day, after school, Xzena sat waiting for Jessie to arrive. She fidgeted a little when she noticed the boys from yesterday glancing over at her but not doing anything.

She was glad they didn't bug her and watched kids run around the playground.

She noticed the girl with short black hair dressed in loose black clothing walk into the park and make her way to the back of the park where there were several trees.

She sat leaning against a tree and had her arms crossed. Her usual blank, unintrested expression was plastered onto her immature and somewhat chubby face. It piqued xzena's curiosity. How could someone be so passive?

Xzena stood up and thought of what to do next. Not many bothered Jessie when she was at the park. What if she decided to rip her face off? Worse what if she skinned her alive? Several thoughts ran through her mind as she contemplated her move

She decided to slowly approach Jessie. She took slow steps over towards her direction, as if she was roaming around the house in the middle of the night, trying not to get caught. She froze when Jessie looked up at her. She was almost starting to regret this, but she had to thank her.

"What?"

Her voice, though calmer than yesterday, made xzena's heart leap to her throat. Definitely regretting this.

"Um... hi.. I,uh, I just wanted to thank you, for um, you know, for the other day, when you uh, helped me..." Xzena stammered and she could have sworn her entire body was beet red with embarrassment.

Jessie ignored the girls obvious discomfort and shrugged her shoulders almost unnoticably.

"Whatever... They're stupid"

Xzena blinked once, and felt herself calming down.

"A-anyway, I wanted to give you this. For graditude" she spoke

Jessie raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I said it's nothing..."

The look on xzena's face looked a little pathetic and she sighed.

"Okay.. What?"

"I know, it's not much, but here.", Xzena said as she handed a small charm to Jessie. It was of a snarling wolf with a red moon behind it.

"I figured you should have it for helping me.", She said with a soft smile

Jessie stared at the small charm and held her hand out. Xzena gently placed it into her hand.

"What is it?"

Xzena blinked at the girl.

"Well, it's a charm. It used to be mine to protect me from harm, but it didn't work out very well." Xzena said, faintly blushing as she explained.

Jessie stared at the object in her hand and then back at the girl.

"Yeah it didn't do a good job of that... Hey... I'll help you", She mumbled, not making eye contact.

Xzena blinked once, and a look of shock spread across her face.

"R-Really?" she asked. If she had asked any quieter the question would have gone unheard more than likely.

Jessie's frown deepened at the question.

"I'm not repeating myself"

Jessie didn't know why, but . It bothered her that people would just toss her around ...oh well

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just a little shooken up when you said that...wow, it's nice to have a friend!" Xzena said with a big and bright smile

"who said friend...? When..? Oh well..."

Xzena's face fell slightly. "Oh...you don't want to be friends? Okay, well um...okay.", She stammered hiding her face behind her black and blue striped bangs.

Jessie stared at her blankly and rolled her eyes. Truth be told, she wa panicking inside a bit. Someone wanted to be her friend and she just had to go and say something stupid. She felt a little bad, but she wasn't sure how to express that. She'd always had difficulty with emotions...

"I never said that either. We're friends now.", She mumbled as she observed the charm. The round shape and the dark colors and textures interested her as she ran her thumb along it lightly.

She felt like something thrilling would happen soon..

Xzena looked up from her bangs, her bright smile returning. Her eyes twinkled in delight. "Oh yay! This is the best day of my life! I've never had a friend before!", She exclaimed as she happily squealed

Jessie raised her eyebrow and gave her a weird look that she didn't seem to notice. She didn't understand how people's voices could become so high...

"Well that's okay. I don't know much about this friends thing either. If I end up killing you... Sorry"

"Heehee, it's okay! I'm just happy to have a friend!", Xzena said with that same smile still plastered on her face.

o0o0o0o0o

Xzena smiled at the memory as she observed the tall girl who was walking beside her.

The same blank frown was apparent. Her black, wavy hair flew around in it's loose pony tail. Her bangs were safely tucked behind her ears which had several lobe and cartilage piercings. Her dark eyes glared at the path ahead of them. Her loose dark purple striped shirt rippled a little in the breeze. She wore dark grey loose skinny jeans which were complimented by black leather boots. There were a few belts that strapped a dark gun holster to her right leg.

"What?", Jessie asked as she noticed her odd friend giddily smirking at her. She had changed quite a bit also.

Xzena just smiled at her old friend. "Oh, nothing", she replied. The wind blew by faintly, slightly ruffling her hair and clothes. She was wearing a blue and black striped shirt, with the sleeves tattered and torn, as well as the bottom half, and beflow that was a solid blue short. The skirt flaps on the front and back of her shorts danced with the wind, and the lilac leather straps that held her baggy black and grey striped up also ruffled slightly. She had her hands resting on the hilt of her double sword.

One would think that with the years, Jessie would have softened a bit.

..Nope.

In fact, the young woman had gotten more irritable, blunt, and destructive. She found noise was unnecessary.. And soon after puberty, she found it was easier to break the bones if anyone who dared to look in her dear friends direction.

She currently had her hands in her pant pockets and blankly glanced over at Xzena.

"Well, stop. You look idiotic"

"Me? You're the one with the zombie like stare.", Xzena teased, playfully sticking out her tounge as she giggled. She loved rousing Jessie up, she thought it was fun. Xzena reached over and play punched her on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!", She called as she began to run off laughing loudly

Jessie looked at the spot where Xzena had been standing then where she had run off. They were nearing another city, so that was good. She broke into a run and soon her long strides allowed we to catch up to Xzena quickly.

The shorter girl stopped to catch her breath and laughed a little. Her smile was wiped off her face when Jessie punched her shoulder and caused her to trip and fall.

"Owie!" Xzena moaned, getting back up to her feet. "I was just playing.", She moaped. But then again, she did kinda ask for it by starting the whole thing. She rubbed her shoulder and looked towards the town in the distance.

"What town is this Jessie?", She asked, in near awe.

Jessie's nose and eyebrow twitched a little. Had she not been listening through out their journey?

"Mid...gar..", She lowly grumbled as she stared at a random building.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! It kinda slipped my head here", She said with a smile as she lightly tapped her head with her knuckles.

"No, shit", Jessie sighed as she popped her back. People passed by casually like they probably did everyday.

But...

Something felt weird about this place. Xzena noticed her friends tension and wondered what was up.

"Jessie, you look tense. Need a massage?", Xzena joked, rolling her sleeves up, raedy to help her friend.

"If you touch me, I'm going to strangle you", Jessie tried to joke, but it came out seriously. Xzena nervously laughed.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no." Xzena said with nervous laughter. Her eyes scanned the premises before locking onto a very tall building soaring high into the sky

Jessie noticed Xzena staring and also looked up at the building. What was so amazing...? She swore the smallest things amazed her friend.

"Wow...what do you think goes on in there?", Xzena asked, pointing in the direction of the large building.

Xzena glanced at Jessie who seemed to be thinking.

"Hm... Important stuff."

"Thanks, captain obvious.", Xzena sarcastically joked. She took another glance at her surroundings.

"Man, this place smells a bit funky." she said as her nose crinkled

"Maybe it's just you", Jessie rolled her eyes."Let's look around", she suggested, shoving her hands back in her pockets

Xzena just rolled her eyes, but went along with Jessie to scope around the town. It was near depressing here she thought.

"This place recently got rebuilt. Not long ago, I remember hearing children had been abducted and such... Something like that", Jessie shrugged as she remembered reading something about the Shinra company and its stupidity.

"Riight... The president lives here.." she mumbled catching Xzena's attention.

"Abducted!? Jessie, they're not gunna get me are they?" Xzena whimpered, walking closer to her friend and tightly clutching the hilt of her sword in her hands. She may seem like an airhead about nearly everything, but when it came down to it, she was an amazing fighter.

"What would they do with a scrawny kid like you?", Jessie shrugged whilst walking in a random direction.

"W-wait up", Xzena squealed in surprise as she ran towards her friend.

"Gosh, you need to stop doing that!", She sighed. "Besides, I'm not THAT scrawny." Xzena boasted, puffing out her rather flat chest to look intimidating, if only a little bit.

Jessie rolled her eyes and ignored her as they passed by a rather rowdy bar.

"I bet that's an annoying place to work at...", She mumbled

Xzena's eyes lolled over to the bar and were brimming with excitement. She knew she was still too young to enter a bar, but a devious look glinted in her violet eyes. When Jessie wasn't looking, she hurried up and slipped right into the bar

A few seconds after she disappeared, Jessie sighed. The idiot couldn't control her stupid impulses. She didn't care that she was underage. Hey, they were both a few months to 21, but still. She stared at the entrance of the bar as she contemplated her actions.

Jessie felt a vein pulse in her head as she slammed the door of the bar open. She glared at everyone in the stupid, musty smelling bar.

"I hate everyone...", She growled lowly to herself.

Xzena squeaked and ducked under a table, a fancy glass in her hands full of appletini. When she heard footsteps nearing her, she knew who it was. "Please don't hurt me Jessie! I just wanted to try it!", Xzena whined, on the verge of tears.

Jessie blankly stared at the cowering girl under the table. She knew it would cause them trouble is she bashed her into a wall then and there, so she had to keep calm.

"You know, that stuff is going to kill you...", Jessie mumbled with a murderous tone.

Xzena kept apologizing and Jessie rolled her eyes and said nothing as she sat down. Xzena eventually got back out and awkwardly looked at her friend.

"Only this once. You can have as many as you like In a few months.. Well.. Not as many... Didn't they ask for an id? You look like a 12 year old"

"Aren't you a chatterbox today~ and yay! Yummy drink for me! And no, they didn't ask.", Xzena replied with a smile as she sipped on her alcoholic beverage.

Though to others Jessie seems uncaring, she kept a watchful eye over her friend.

"No more", She mumbled grabbing the glass. It was still half filled, and Xzena began to whine and try to retrieve her drink.

"How do people down this shit..", She mumbled and noticed it was getting dark.

"C'mon! I wasn't done yeeeet! Jessieeee!", Xzena whined, groping the air for her drink.

Jessie rolled her eyes and saw people were leaving the bar. She sighed as she tightened her grip on the glass

"C'mon Jess', don't be stingy!" Xzena whined, jumping to try and reach her drink, to which Jessie just held it above her head, causing Xzena to pout and stamp her foot like a child.

"That's not fair! You're taller than me"

Jessie noticed the odd stares she got, but instead she just controlled the urge to dump the drink on Xzena. She was sure to cry then.

Xzena finally gave up on the drink and crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out while Jessie sat the drink out of harms way.

"So.. Any idea as to where we're staying?", Jessie asked in a monotone voice as she gave Xzena a disapproving look.

Xzena blinked once, and her smoulder was replaced with an absent look. Then she smiled before saying "Not a clue!" in a cheery tone. Making Jessie cringe at her enthusiasum

"You're an idiot...", Jessie mumbled slamming her face into the table after she dumped the drink out of the small opening in the window near her. The door to the bar slammed open revealing a lanky red head and large bald man wearing shades. Jessie took no notice to them, but Xzena had a glance.

What an odd pair.. But the again people say that about us, she thought

Xzena blinked and poke Jessie on the shoulder. "You think I can freeride a place to stay outta them? You know, put on my inocent girl routine?", She suggested.

Jessie miserably groaned and her voice seemed even more void than usual, "I don't give a damn, but if the hit on you, someones gonna die..."

"Hehe, just watch this!", Xzena smirked, standing up from where she was sitting. Jessie watched her every move. Almost immediately, Xzena started her famous crying and bawling like a six year old

Jessie face palmed and looked the other way. This was humiliating.

Xzena approached the two people whilst continuing to cry and whimper. She knew she was a damn good actor, thank you high school drama class! Jessie continued her stare in the other direction like she didn't know her.

She was close enough that it wasn't obvious and the red head glanced at her. He frowned a little as she cried. Finally sighing, he approached the shaking girl.

"Hey, what's up?", He asked, putting his arm around her.

Jessie's eyes snapped over at them, and she tried to contain the urge of smacking the guys face into a wall. She continued to look the other direction but was now glaring and had her arms tightly crossed.

"Me and my friend...we-we're lost and hungry with no place to stay, we don't know where to go, and I'm really scared!" Xzena whined, wiping at her eyes, which were becoming bloodshot. Jessie didn't remember Xzena mentioning food, but whatever, she was still brooding and glaring too much to give a damn.

The males blue eyes Became concerned as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Hey, maybe me and my buddy could help you guys or something. Ya know?"

"R-really? You don't have to, I don't wanna b-be a bother", she mumbled as she hid a smile.

"I don't mind"

By then, a few of the employees were also staring at the two.

Jessie was at the table trying not to rip her sleeve, but hey nothing new

"I would...really a-appriciate it if you could. This city is no place for two girls to wander alone...at night especially.", Xzena said, drying her fake tears and hiccuping slightly.

Jessie was watching to make sure the guy didn't pull anything with her friend with an angry glare.

Jessie watched as the male tried to console her friend and she felt kind of bad for him. Not that you could tell by looking at her blank face. She saw the two talking and saw Xzena giggle a little.

She just kept chanting in her head that today was a good day.

Xzena whirled back towards Jessie with a victorious smile on her face "we've got a place to stay!" she exclaimed with a smile, then gave her friend a wink

She made sure not to sound too happy. Jessie raise an eyebrow and the male walked up behind Xzena with a grin.

"Name's Reno. Nice to meet you"

Jessie didnt reply as she glared at him.

"Be nice Jessie", Xzena awkwardly laughed. "Sorry, she's a wild one"

"No problem with that." Reno said with a smirk. Xzena smirked too and looked back at Jessie.

"At least we're not sleeping on the streets, and besides..." Xzena said, leaning in close to her friend "..you know he's not my type anyway" she whispered before pulling back with a smile.

The smile lasted only a half second before her face met the table surface. She wasn't in pain but panicked anyways even though she had seen this coming.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt meee!" Xzena whined.

"Next time, think before you speak when talking to me, you dimwit." Jessie threatened.

Reno and his companion just stared at the scene with confused faces.

Jessie let go and was soon glaring at nothing again. She absolutely hated bars. And people.

"I, I'm sorry Jessie.", Xzena said. Maybe she should have picked someone else to mooch a place to stay at. But it was done, so all she could do was apologize and appease her friends silent wrath

"Whatever...", Jessie humphed as she gave Xzena a look asking what the hell they were supposed to do next.

It was eerily silent in the bar.

Xzena began to panic, one for the look she was being given, two the people in the bar staring at her, and three, the fact she got them in a messy situation. She knew she was red in the face and breathing became suddenly difficult. Reno and Rude looked at her with blank, yet concerned looks

Jessie scoffed a little and Xzena's face turned even darker.

"So.. You guys wanna go? I'll need to fill in the boss", Reno scratched the back of his head and smiled.

Jessie nodded and dragged Xzena outside while the two men followed in pursuit. She heard Reno laugh about having somethin to do now.

"You're not too mad at me, right?" Xzena asked as she continued to be dragged away, while Reno and Rude followed behind them

"I'm seething in rage", Jessie rolled her eyes, her voice didn't change and her expression was still blank.

Xzena grinned an laughed a little as they walked with the two men.

"Hmm, so, where exactly are we headed?" Xzena asked the two men behind them.

Jessie groaned. She talked them in to staying with them and didn't even know where they were going? Xzena could be such an airhead sometimes.

"You'll see" reno grinned. Jessie started to drag behind the rest of them.

"What's with your friend?", He asked Xzena

"I don't know." She responded as she too fell a bit behind so she could see how Jessie was fairing.

"You alright?" she asked

Jessie shrugged and sighed through her nose. She was tired and all of this was getting to her. She was never really known for her patience.

"I just want to sleep the fuck out of today"

"Ah, I gotcha. I do too, I'm just good at hiding it.", Xzena said on a more level tone. She wasn't joking around or anything, but being serious.

"Pft", Jessie scoffed remembering how panicked Xzena got at the bar.

"Hey shut it", Xzena grinned and punched her shoulder.

"Touch me again and everything will be shut", Jessie threatened and the dark circles under her eyes made her look like a maniac

Xzena meeped and took a few steps away from Jessie. She knew better than to fuck with her when she was tired. She learned that the hard way.

"Hey, we're here!" Reno spoke up.

Xzena turned her attention to him and noticed they were outside of the large building.

"Lovely.. They're going to abduct us too..", She heard Jessie mumble

Xzena's face instantly paled. "I've suckered us into a kidnapping! What have I done?" she cried as she began to tug on her hair and call herself an idiot over and over again, while Rude gave her a perplexed look.

Jessie slapped the back if Xzenas head and sighed.

"I'm joking you idiot"

Reno snorted at her.

"Your uplifting emotion couldn't be any clearer"

Xzena stated wide eyed at him. He'd made a bad mistake.

"Reno, watch out...I think you just pissed Jessie off." Xzena warned. Usually, only she could get away with rough sarcasm with Jessie, who knows how this was going to pan out?

Jessie closed her eyes and turned to the nearest wall, punching a crack in it. Her knocked were bleeding but it was better than killing someone who offered to help them

"That could've been you", Xzena whispered to Reno

"Okay, never piss off the tall girl. Got it." Reno said, a bit pale at the display of uplifting emotion, now in the form of a crack in a renforced building.

"We going in or what?", Jessie asked, still with that bland expression.

"Uh, yup." Reno said

Soon the three - Rude decided to book it, it was renos problem he said- were standing in a large office waiting for someone who Xzena and Jessie assumed was important

"Who do you think we're waiting for Jess?", Xzena asked as she looked around the large room. It looked well kept and tidy.

"His boss..?", She rolled her eyes while lightly touching her still bleeding knuckles. Reno offered her a tissue, but she refused. Something about the stinging soreness intrigued her

"I wonder who that could be?", Xzena muttered to herself as her brows furrowed together in thought. Her violet eyes were narrowed in concintration.

After a few moments of waiting, a tall blonde male opened the door.

"Reno? Are these the two young ladies you mentioned? They must be", He politely smiled at them.

"That must be him!", Xzena concluded.

"No shit, Sherlock.", Jessie sarcastically remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"Yup, these are the girls.",Reno said, nearly triumphantly.

The man looked at the two in amusement.

"Well, aren't you two a lively pair. My name is Rufus shinra", He smiled at them, his blue eyes hid something. WHat it was, they couldn't tell.

"I feel like I should know you.." Xzena mumbled.

Jessie rolled her eyes. Dense idiot.. She thought to herself that it would be more exciting to meet the President of the Shinra company, but then, she couldn't tell the difference between excitment and fright.

"So, you're the head honcho of this buisness huh?", Xzena asked, placing her hands on her hips and leaning into the question it seemed, whilst Jessie rolled her eyes at her friend

Rufus chuckled as he walked to his chair. He sat down and nodded.

"That's one way to put it, I suppose"

Jessie crossed her arms and waited. As stupid as it may sound, she would let Xzena do the negotiating. Her knuckles felt dry and hard, so she was a little upset...

Bad idea

"As you can see, me and my friend are homeless for the moment, but Reno over here said we could find a place to stay here. Capeesh? Gettin my drift? Goin with the flow?", Xzena asked as she did the wave with her hands with a smile. Reno stared with an absent look on his face.

What had happened to the sobbing damsel in distress he had saved?

Rufus raised and eyebrow, and his eyes drifted to Jessie. He wondered how someone as calm and collected could deal with someone like Xzena. Then again people wondered that about Reno and Rude.

"Sir, we just need a place to stay for a while and we're out.", Jessie growled, backhanding Xzena.

"Ouchie ow! What did I do?", Xzena cried in exsasperation.

"You HAD to explain it like that huh?", Jessie growled.

"I was just trying to *sniff* make a good impression...uhhhhh huuuhhh!", Xzena cried out, bursting into tears at will.

Jessie rolled her eyes and glared at her while waiting for Rufus to stop talking with Reno. He had noticed the weapons the two were carrying and felt there was more to them than they let on. He would find out eventually, he would make sure of that.. maybe they could help him.

The girls bickered until Reno clapped.

"I'll show Xzena to her room! Here's a map, Jessie", he grinned before dragging a confused Xzena away. Jessie found herself not caring as she tried to make senseof the map. There was an awkward silence that filled the room and soon Rufus began to press a pen continuously.

Her eye twitched as she wondered how Xzena was holding up.

(A/N It should be easy enough to follow, the POV changes between the two frequently. Any questions? Pm me)

"Ooh! I get my own room? That's soooo awesome! Do I get complementary shampoo too?" she asked, feeling as giddy as a schoolgirl with her first crush.

Back with Jessie, she was getting tired of Rufus clicking his stupid gaia damned pen. She sighed and politely asked, "Hey can I see that?" Rufus looked at it and held it out. She reached out to take it and he noticed the blood crusted on her knuckles.

"Are you alright?", He asked her with a small sense of concern.

"Peachy"

She took the pen and began to click it as revenge. This guy was gonna get what he deserved.

"Hmm, two can play at this game." Shinra said, pulling another pen out, and he began to click it as Jessie clicked on hers.

"I't's war." she threatened.

Reno rolled his eyes at Xzena and smirked his best smirk before asking, "Anything else"

"I DEMAND MILK AND COOKIES!" Xzena shouted as she puffed her chest out to seem intimidating for her request.

Reno's eyes widened in fright as he looked at her. Her voice had risen a few pitches and it hurt his ears.

"uh.."

"NOW!"

He ran to the Turk lounge to go hunt for snacks and such.

Rufus felt rather immature, but it was worth it.

"Hey, can I sit there?", Jessie asked motioning to the sofa near his desk.

"Go for it", He nodded clicking his pen.

Xzena chuckled slyly. "Now that he's gone I can go exploring on my own, boy will I give him the best game of hide and seek ever!" she said with joy as she took off down the hall and turned a sharp left down another hall laughing and squealing joyfully.

"So. I don't think that you and that Xzena girl are as helpless and homeless as you let on." Shinra said, still clicking away on his pen. It was better to bring up the topic sooner than later.

"Why would you say that?", Jessie asked in her bored monotone.

"You two have weapons, and I'm sure you can take on a mercenary job. You two also seem well... adapted. Your friend seemed to be used to this kind of scene.", He said, his tone equally bored.

"If you're mad about us staying, we can leave. This wasn't exactly my idea"

Xzena walked into a room and noticed there was food. A lot of it. She grinned evilly and looke through it for something she may enjoy.

"Not a problem with me if you stay, I just request one thing of you two if you do stay." Shinra said, leaning forward in his chair, looking her in the eye.

Xzena browsed through the foods, finding so many sweets, like brownies, m&ms, skittles, reeses, and even some chocolate covered pretzels. "I'M IN HEAVEN!", Xzena cried, beginning to shovel the food in her mouth.

"What would that be?", She asked

After a while Xzena seemed to feel sick

"If you fight for Shinra, you can stay indefinatly." Shinra bargained

Xzena groaned and moaned loudly as she clutched her stomach. She trudged into a corner of the room and flopped down to rest against it. She ate too much. She was too sick to move. Hopefully someone would find her and help her.

"Define indefinatly", She stared back.

"You could stay here as long as you liked, maybe even live here if you wanted.",Shinra said.

"My tummy hurts!..." Xzena whined to the empty room. Why did she always eat too much of anything?

"There must be a catch. You don't ask random strangers that", She raise an eyebrow. He smiled at her before answering.

"Uh.. Excuse me miss. Are you okay?" Xzena looked up to see a petite blonde woman.

"One catch. I want to observe how well you two fight. If you're good, you stay." Shinra finalized.

"my tummy hurts. I ate too much." Xzena whimpered, looking up at them with teary violet eyes.

"Here I thought you were into me.." she replied to him sarcastically, still not buying it, but she didn't question it for the moment.

"Oh dear... Hold on I'll get help", she said before running off.

Shinra smirked, and conitued the pen clicking again. "So, are you up for the offer?", He asked.

Xzena thought for sure she was about to blow chunks, and she didn't want to be alone, she hoped that help would come soon.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?", She mumbled clicking her pen twice as fast.

"Where is she...?" Reno asked. Elena ran into his office screaming about a girl who fit xzena's description an it made him jumpy

"Good, I'm glad you accept. I'll have you two fight against some cadets tomorrow morning, maybe if your lucky, a SOLDIER as well." Shinra proposed, clicking his pen just as fast.

"I'm such an idiotbox!" Xzena whined as she nearly retched. She held down the urge to throw up everywhere.

"You all still have SOLDIER? After all this time?", She asked as she noticed her knuckles started bleeding again. She lightly wiped the blood onto her palm. She could wash it later..

She could hear Jessie saying the same words to her

"Yes, we do. In fact, it's thriving quite nicely.", Shinra said, leaning back in his chair.

Xzena flopped over on her side, still clutching her stomach and moaning quietly. Never again would she eat that much.

"Okay..", Jessie replied.

Rufus frowned at he lack of emotion. Was she not going to put up a fight? How boring.

The two Turks eventually found Xzena unconscious next to a pile of her barf.

"Isn't that sexy..." Reno mumbled

"will it even be rewarding to watch you fight?", Shinra questioned to Jessie with somewhat of a puffy tone. Maybe he could see some other emotion from the woman...

Elena smacked Reno across the head "This is no time for jokes, now help me pick her up!", She commanded.

Jessie raised her eyebrow at the president. Was he trying to guilt trip her.

"Why... Do you ask?"

Reno and Elena soon started arguing and it seemed that the poor Xzena had been forgotten. She moaned in her unconscious state but to no avail.

"I want to see how strong you really are." Shinra simply stated.

Xzena groaned again, barely concious enough to do that. She hoped she'd be able to get some real help soon.

"Why are you so interested in our strength? You're being reckless. For all you know, we could betray you"

Rufus frowned, she wasn't as easy to convince as the other, was she? How could he make her trust him... He slowed his clicking as he thought.

"One of you should really help her... One of you will also need to clean this mess up.", The two Turks heard. They looked to see tseng and rolled their eyes.

"Why don't YOU help her", they said in unison acting like children.

"If you fight for us, I may grant whatever you want. My company is very powerful after all." Shinra said.

Xzena groaned as she felt her strength slowly returning. She felt more weak than usual, and it seemed as if she was going to get no help. She might as well drag herself to the nearest infermary or something

The offer intrigued her.

"Anything..?"

"She's getting away!", Reno exclaimed as he noticed Xzena trying to drag herself away.

"No duh!", elena rolled her eyes.

"Anything." Shinra sincerely nodded, finally putting the pen down for a moment.

"I'm gunna...go find some real help..." Xzena groaned as she began to drag herself out of the room.

Jessie stopped clicking her pen and stared at the man with an intensity that could make even Tseng feel awkward.

"If you're lying to me, I'll make you regret it. Your power doesn't budge me...", she nodded and began to slowly click her pen.

Before Xzena could make a move, she was quickly picked up by Reno. Bad idea. She felt like she was going to blow chunks again.

"Goodbye world..", She miserably moaned. When Jessie found out, she was dead... But who said she had to find out?

"Hm, I'll take that as a yes. Your skills will be assessed tomorrow. I'll have someone lead you to your room, unless you'd like to find your little friend?" Shinra stated.

"put...put me...down..ullk!~", Xzena gagged and slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from hurling everywhere. Now was not the time to be picked up, that was for sure!

The room was silent for a while and then Jessie broke it, "Someone can take me to my room... I feel like if I see her I'll break her skull"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, don't barf on me. Hold up we'll be at the infirmary soon"

"... I see a light... Take me now, I'm ready..."

"Great! She's delusional"

"Alright, I'll send someone up then." Shinra said, pulling out a phs.

"Mommy? Is that you? I'm coming home! Uuulkk!" Xzena cried as she expelled the contents of her stomach again

Jessie waited silently and after a while she felt like the guy wasn't even calling anyone even though she heard him talking. Her patience was running thin...

"Awh, sick!" Reno squealed as the bits of food and bile ran down hs back. He was definitely never going to help anyone again

Then someone walked through the door. "You called for me?" he asked. His hair was long and flowing silver, and the guy was dressed in all black.

"Yes, good timing Sephiroth." Shinra said.

"Ughh, no more...*sob*" Xzena whined, starting to get teary.

Jessie stared at the general in confusion.

"Why do I need a person if such high position to take me to my room...?" And why was this general alive?

"What do I do now...?" Reno whined also.

"He was the only one avalible. The other SOLDIERS are on missions and the turks are tied up with your friend, so I've heard. Shinra explained.

"I need some pepto bismal..." Xzena whined as tears dripped from her eyes like a leaky faucet.

Jessie raised an eyebrow and sighed as she stood up. She held out te pen to him and he shrugged.

"Keep it. I have more"

"well that's what you get", Reno sourly spat out in misery.

Jessie shrugged and pocketed the pen, while Sephiroth was suddenly to the side of her.

"You're a meanie." Xzena whined, starting up her fake tears again.

"Let's go", he said with his strong voice and Jessie thought to herself. I dont like this guy... I don't like any of them...

"Don't cry", Reno whined and soon the two were sickly arguing with each other as to who was suffering more.

Sephiroth stayed as quiet as Jessie when leading her to her room. No words were exchanged, not even glances.

"Forget this...I'm gunna take myself to the...infirmary!", Xzena sickly shot with daggar like eyes.

They got to her room, and he handed her te keys to it. The silence was thick before he decided to walk away, and she walked into her room. She immediately went for the bed not giving a damn about anything else.

Xzena bickered with him until she was finally tended to and was brought to her room by Reno. The Turk had gotten stuck guarding her so she didn't do anything.

The next day, well... A poor worker had been thrown out of a grumpy and sleepy Jessie's room while Reno dealt with a giddy Xzena

"Today's the day! It's the day!" Xzena cheered, jumping around her room like a rabbit. She had heard that Shinra wanted to asses their skills, and she got really hyped up.

The poor worker was just there to inform Jessie that the assessment would begin in thirty minutes down in the training room.

The two found themselves in a large training room where a few people were. Some cadets, another first class and Sephiroth were there as well as the Turks. Would they fight them as well? There were also several weapons near the president.

"Wow! Isn't this exciting?" Xzena asked, looking all around the room in awe, while Jessie had her normal blank expression on. "No"

"C'mon, loosen up and have some fun! It's not every day you get to show off your skills!", Xzena said with an inflating ego. She loved showing off.

"Who do you think is going to go first? And who or what are we gunna fight?" Xzena asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Jessie rolled her eyes at her friends excitement

"I'd rather not fight with you today.. I feel like breaking something", She casually mumbled with a dark tone.

"Ooooh! Shinra dude! Who do I get to fight? And can I used my sword the CloverEdge?" Xzena cried across the room

Jessie sighed mumbling about them not needing to know the name of her sword.

"Youre quite eager", Rufus shinra noted with a dark smirk. Time to see someone make a fool of themselves.

"Why not take up three cadets along with Reno and Elena? Can you do it?"

Jessie face palmed and shook her head while sighing.

"Yeah! Bring em on!", Xzena cried, unsheathing her double edged sword. A determined look settled onto her face and she gave a smug smile. The blue sash fluttered softly

"I'm not going to hold your hand when they give you stiches...", Jessie mumbled and Xzena gave her a wink.

"I won't need any!"

As soon as her enemies were prepared, Xzena lunged for them, wasting no time unleashing her full battle potential, with her personality completely changed into being very serious and determined. She was easily able to knock the cadets down.

The Turks were another story. She had to go into defensive as the two shot at her with their pistols. She hid behind a pillar an thought of how she could trick them.

"Hey there", Reno appeared in from of her ready with his electrical rod. She ducked and successfully tripped him. Elena kept her distance, and kept shooting.

Xzena blocked each shot as she ran towards Elena, and was able to strike her down after defelecting one last bullet. "I didn't hurt you guys too bad, did I?", Xzena asked as her caring side took over then. Hey, someone had to make sure the otehr was still alive. Jessie wasn't volunteering.

"I'm fine", Elena smiled and the cadets complimented her skills.

Meanwhile Jessie had been observing the weapons shinra had places for them to use

Xzena blushed sheepishly at the compliments she got, and looked around at all the others watching. One of them caught her eyes, a first class with raven black hair and mako tinted eyes. He was clapping and smiling. Somehow, it made her blush.

She looked away while still smiling and noticed that Jessie was standing in the middle of the room, waiting. She had a regular cadet sword, so Xzena thought she didn't want to use Last Breath.

"Oh, this will be good", She grinned.

Sephiroth decided to come to the front. "Allow me the pleasure of battling you.", He said with a calm and confident smirk before drawing Masumane

A few people gasped in awe and fear as the general stood a few feet away from her. She held out the sword in her right hand, accepting his challenge. She knew she would have to be careful, so she couldn't risk any reckless moves. Shed heard that sephiroth was an extremely strong SOLDIER. She kind of felt like she wasn't going to win...

The two clashed swords, his having more legnth so he had an advantage. She jumped back a few feet and looked at him silently. The room was filled with a thick silence that felt extremely threatening.

Neither made a move and Jessie's ear twitched when Xzena yelled, "Show him you're a strong, independent woman who don't need no man!"

Sephiroth couldn't resist it, and blinked with an absent look on his face, giving Jessie an asvantage. She quickly ran and slashed at him, but he dodged and a piece of his coat was scratched.

Rufus took note of this as he observed te two attack and dodge.

Sephiroth eventually knocked the sword out of her hand and kicked her making her fly into a wall.

"Jessie!", Xzena yelled, but before she could run, jessie stood up, clutching her ribs.

Rufus flinched a little an patted his own ribs. Sephiroth wasn't even going full on with her.

She pulled out Last Breath an shot two bullets with the double barrel pistol. Her aim was shaky due to her headache, but she managed to graze his eyebrow with one. She knew he let her injure him, it wasn't possible that she could injure him of all opponents.

"Are you trying to kill me?", He questioned as he wiped a little blood off his face.

"Yes..", She blandly said before slumping down. She'd definitely broken a rib or two. There goes a week or two of wasted time..

Xzena ran to her and panicked.

"She'l be fine...", Sephiroth told her. He sheathed his sword and walked to the injured woman and turned her around.

"Medic.", he called. Xzena gritted her teeth as she held in the urge to scream. This was a test. He wasn't supposed to go an break her. She wasn't like them, she couldn't be thrown into a wall continuously and survive unscathed!

"Bleh... Pain... Fuck this...", Jessie mumbled, wanting to let Xzena know that she wasn't dying, and Xzena smiled a little


End file.
